Time and Fate
by Ninth Lady
Summary: After the world was destroyed, the Goddess left everything in the hands of Xenox and Opal. Opal, now memoryless, must piece together a world she once knew and discover her own secrets.


Time and Fate  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
Chapter One: Where It All Began  
  
It was time for the annual Ceremony of Partnership. Today, the Mana People would all gather at the base of the Mana Tree and let the Goddess pair the fifteen year olds up. Like the Jumi, the Mana People always worked in pairs. There was always a Knight and an Angel in a pair. Boys and girls would train until they were fifteen and declared adults.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deathbringer smirked from his palace. The Mana People were the only ones with the ability to unleash the powers of the Mana Goddess. They were the only ones that stood in his way. Sprites, he despised them. It was his plan to stop them. Yes, someone may send him back to the Underworld, but he could escape. He knew that the powers of Mana could fully destroy him that was all that he feared in the world, Mana. Deathbringer stood up and motioned to his army. Yes, he would destroy them now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opal sat nervously in front of her mirror and played with one of her hair pipes. Her grandmother was explaining the ceremony to her for the millionth time. "Don't worry Opal. The Goddess always pairs Knights and Angels up perfectly. You will be satisfied with your Knight." Opal reapplied her lipstick and smiled at the elderly sprite. "Perfect darling!" She checked herself again and inhaled deeply. Today, she was a woman. Opal opened the door to their house and walked towards the fire pit. She squeezed the Mana stone that she wore around her neck. People said that a perfect Mana stone was large, but her people knew the truth. The Goddess gave each one a stone, in which their true powers were. Opal knew the Goddess knew everything; she would never make a mistake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xenox stirred impatiently as his eldest brother gave him a pep talk. He had ten brothers, and he was the middle child. All of his relatives would be there to see him get a partner. He wasn't even a single bit nervous. Okay, maybe a little bit. Xenox admired his eldest brother. Everyone said that he had the most beautiful partner anyone could ever want. He wanted that, too. With a final adjustment to his sword, Xenox walked towards his destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once everyone was there, the leader stepped out. "My friends, today we are gathered to celebrate the Ceremony of Partnership. Everyone shall receive a partner based solely on the Goddess decisions. Are we ready? Okay, let us begin." A green light came from the tree. It floated onto the platform and transformed into a beautiful woman. She motioned for the first boy to come up. "Reshan Lihnon, your leadership is the key. Alessandria Torefan, never let your flame go out." The Goddess' voice was a smooth as honey and as clear as water. Xenox watched as Reshan's orange Mana stone began to fill with white power from Alessandria's. Alessandria looked amazed as her white Mana stone turned half orange.  
  
Opal clutched her green stone and wondered what color her partner's stone would be. Eventually, only Xenox and Opal were left. The Goddess motioned for Xenox to come forward. She smiled kindly as he stumbled up the stairs. "Xenox Sufurence, you will lose something very important to you. But, you will find it again." She smiled again and turned to Opal. "Opal Verdantium, you are the true Angel. You will put everyone else above yourself." Both stared in amazement as their stones began filling with power from the others.  
  
The peace was disrupted by a horrible scream.  
  
The Goddess jerked her head up and gasped. Deathbringer's army began to slice body parts off the people. There were screams as panic broke out. The Goddess stared in rage and shock as her children were killed by the invading army. She stretched her arm out to stop the soldiers. Deathbringer fell in between her and her people. "Well what have we here? A Goddess with no followers." He snickered and began to walk up to her. The Goddess stood still, fury burning in her eyes. He swung his sword above his head and prepared to kill her.  
  
Xenox stuck his sword in the monster's leg. Deathbringer screamed with fury. "You meddlesome child! Why haven't you been killed yet?" With a final blow, Deathbringer destroyed the Goddess' physical form. Xenox and Opal both screamed as the Goddess vanished. Deathbringer smirked evilly as he threw Xenox from the platform. "Worthless dirt clod." He then turned to Opal. "Drakonis would certainly like you." Opal tried to run, but Deathbringer grabbed her.  
  
He turned and made a motion with his free hand. All of the Mana stones began to rise. Opal gasped as one by one, each person disappeared into their Mana stone. Everything is over now. Everybody is gone. Tears poured out of her eyes. Deathbringer snarled at the Mana Angel. "Do you weep for yourself? Doomed to serve the Crimson Dragon for eternity?" Opal shook her head. "No, I cry for those who have died at your hand. I cry for the Goddess creation that you want to destroy." Deathbringer tightened his grip on Opal. "So, you won't cry for yourself?" Fresh tears streamed down the Mana Angels face. "No, I also cry for you. I cry mostly for you."  
  
Xenox stared in amazement as the monster stared at Opal. Xenox pulled his aching body to his feet and began to run towards his partner. He had to protect her, to save her. He raised his sword. He was almost there when he felt something go through his body. Xenox felt himself fall backwards, and he felt his fall. Pain seared through his body. Opal screamed as she watched her knight fall to the blood stained ground.  
  
Deathbringer grinned with malice as all the Mana stones gathered in his outstretched hand. Then as quickly as he had appeared, Deathbringer and his army disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xenox lay in complete agony. Everything was lost. His people, his world, his partner.All of it, gone in under fifteen minutes. He didn't know how long he had lain there when someone found him. All tall, handsome man with rippling muscles stood over him. "Is he alive Larc?" Xenox eyes met with the man named Larc. "Yes Elazul, he is alive." Another man with piercing blue eyes and a Jumi core of Lapis Lazuli knelt down beside him. "How are you doing?" Xenox tired to speak, but his throat was too parched. Elazul motioned for water and gave Xenox some. "Who.are.you." Elazul silenced him. "Questions later, we're going to help you." Xenox nodded and when Larc picked him up, passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opal stared at the mountain of Mana stones and Jumi cores that were in front of her. Deathbringer had given her to a man named Drakonis. Drakonis was a medium man with a turban and reddish mustache. It had been four months since her capture, and she has only seen him once since her capture.  
  
Opal heard the door open behind her. Drakonis walked in and smirked at her. "Mana Angel." His voice was loud and rough. "I have brought you here to bring these people under my control." Opal's green eyes blinked in confusion. Drakonis frowned and motioned to the Mana stones and Jumi cores. "Revive these people idiot." Opal clutched her Mana stone and glanced at the blue Mana energy that had come from Xenox's stone.  
  
Drakonis stomped over to her. "Do as I say!" His slap brought her to the ground. Opal held back tears and shook her head. "I can't.only the Goddess can do that." Drakonis laughed a cruel laugh. "Haven't you heard that the Mana people have extraordinary powers. You have the capability to do this. The Goddess had a child among the Mana people. That child is blessed with powers beyond your imagination. That child is you." Opal shook her head again. Drakonis looked annoyed. "You are trying me patience child." His voice held a threatening note to it.  
  
With a wave of his hand, a soldier walked in. He held his sword by his side and looked sad. Opal could feel his pain and suffering in her stone. Drakonis grinned nastily and motioned towards Opal. The soldier lifted his sword above his head and prepared to strike Opal. The sword flew down, but it just hit a force field. Drakonis stared at it in shock. Opal was still sitting there, surrounded by a green bubble. Her stone was glowing brightly.  
  
Opal stared at the soldier. She stood up and stretched her hand out to his. Instantly, both were covered in an emerald green glow. "Do you believe?" Her voice echoed gracefully off the walls of the fortress. The soldier burst into tears. Drakonis snapped back to reality. "Kill her you meddlesome idiot!! Just do as I've told you!!" Opal stared straight into the soldier's eyes. "Do you want to believe?" The soldier nodded through his tears. "Then let me help you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xenox had trained hard since Larc and Elazul had saved him. Those two had lost friends and family due to Deathbringer and Drakonis and wanted their revenge. He had joined them willingly.  
  
He was different from when his home had been destroyed. He was more muscular and he was taller. He had mastered the sword plenty of magic. His red armor glinted as he ran past down the hall. Larc and Elazul were at either side of him. They were ready to get their revenge, at all costs.  
  
Finally, they found Drakonis. "Drakonis!" The all cried in unison. Xenox stopped and stared at Opal. She was glowing an emerald green color and was talking weirdly one of Deathbringer's soldiers.  
  
Elazul started the battle against Drakonis and the others followed. The battle stretched on as he continued to heal himself. Finally, he fell to the ground. Larc let out a holler. Drakonis smirked to himself. "I have not been beaten yet. See my true powers."  
  
The ground began to tremble as Drakonis began to glow a blinding red glow. Xenox gripped his sword tightly and shot a glance at Opal. The soldier finally stopped glowing. He stepped back in amazement and turned to Elazul. His lips trembled. "Elazul." Elazul's mouth dropped open. "Father?!" Larc interrupted him. "There is no time for this! He's transformed!" Everyone's attention turned to the crimson dragon in front of them.  
  
The battle was harder. Even with one more person, the dragon's hard skin made attacking nearly useless. Elazul's father gasped in pain as his remaining armor was cut off. Elazul ran over to him. "Father!! You can't die! You are all I have!" His father breathed deeply and stared at Elazul. "Elazul.you will do.much better.without.me." tears weld up in his eyes. "Father." His father shook his head. "Do.not.waste.your tears.on me.son. Your friends.need you.I.love.you." Elazul's eyes opened wide as his father's body disappeared from his arms. "Father.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He picked his sword up again and glared at the dragon. "You did this you." Drakonis' roar drowned out the remainder of his sentence as his sword cut a deep wound in him. The trio began to attack with all their power. Larc screamed as Drakonis used some of his remaining magic to send him to the Underworld. Finally, the dragon fell. To weak to fight but too strong to die. Elazul's blood mixed with tears on his cheeks. Xenox knelt beside him. "It's gonna be okay Elazul. We just have to kill him now." Elazul shook his head furiously. "How? We are too weak, Larc is gone, my father is gone.there is no hope left."  
  
Opal, still glowing, got up and strode towards Drakonis. Three pairs of eyes fell on her as she approached the fallen emperor. "Drakonis." Her voice was soft and gently. Then it turned icy. "Go rot in the Underworld." She stretched her hand out and blasted him down towards the Underworld.  
  
She finally turned to the two remaining knights. Her emerald eyes searched their faces. "You two are both brave. You sacrificed, everything for revenge. Now, what is left?" Xenox stared at his partner she was different. The Goddess had been right, she was the Mana Angel destined to survive. Elazul gazed at the teenager in front of him. Then it struck him, he was fifteen and ready to die. But not ready to live.  
  
The green glow faded as the Goddess left Opal's body. Opal reeled and collapsed. Xenox reached out and caught her. As he held her in his arms, Xenox made a hard decision. He would save her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xenox watched as Drakonas' palace exploded. In its place, the Underworld popped up. Elazul sighed. "Well Xenox, it seems as if our work here is done. I guess I'll see you around?" Xenox nodded wordlessly and waved to Elazul as he walked off.  
  
He glanced at Opal, who was still unconscious. "You are special Opal." He carried her to an empty house near Domina. He walked inside and placed her on the bed. It was perfect. She would be safe here, far away from Deathbringer and Drakonis. He knew that when she awoke, she would have no memory of what had happened. She would sleep until she was strong enough. Then, she could reconstruct the decaying world. It was for the best, he knew that. Still he felt as if he had done something wrong.  
  
He ran from the house and to Lumina. Maybe he would see her again. Just maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Mana Goddess stared at her destroyed world. At least the fighting had stopped know. She smiled for what her children had done yet she cried for what had happened. There was nothing left for her to do. The powers of evil were beginning to affect her, just as they had affected everyone else. Yet, a small part of her knew what to do. She had to leave it to the Mana Angel and Mana Knight. They could save the world. With the last ounce of good within her, she transposed everything into artifacts and spread them among the world. She smiled as the last glow of Mana faded. Her duty was done here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opal stirred in her dreams. It was as if a mountain of knowledge was right in front of her, yet she couldn't reach it. Opal tossed and turned as the nightmares rushed at her. She smiled as pleasant ones drifted past. Yet, as each one left, she had no knowledge of it.  
  
She dreamt that a mailbox charm was flying through the sky. It tossed and turned until it landed and transformed into a house. In a blinding flash, a tree appeared. It spoke to her in a tongue that she felt she knew. But she couldn't place it. She woke with a start.  
  
She was five years older. Opal sat up and realized that this was the house from her dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This was how my original Legend of Mana story was supposed to be. Based on the stories I thought of when I played Legend of Mana. Opal was my first person. You might have guessed (I hope) that she is the main female.  
  
Flame if you must, but I encourage good things. I am working away at other projects so chapters come kind of slow. (And my family has just changed PCs so transferring data is coming pretty slowly. Thus, I'm having to rewrite some chapters.)  
  
The next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. so be patient! Just R&R in the mean time. 


End file.
